To Catch a Ghost
by MsFrizzle
Summary: A series of Drabbles/dribbles split off from "Drips and Drabbles" that had developed into a connected story line. Danny is finding a new ghost is giving him a run for his money. Being the hero of Amity Park involves more than just capturing ghosts. AU secret selectively revealed including his parents.
1. Contemplating Betrayal

**************AU - Danny did not reveal his secret during Phantom Planet. He did reveal his secret to select people on a need-to-know basis, including his parents.  
**

**************I finally followed advice and split off this series of drabbles and dribbles that had developed into a connected story line which had previously been started under "Drips and Drabbles". I posted a new chapter at the end.**

**Well, this 250 word dribble is an experiment with a different style in Tucker's POV. Unfortunately I can't figure out how the get things to line up so I had to resort to centering the alternating lines.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Contemplating Betrayal

If it were a cartoon, there would be an angel and a devil sitting on opposite shoulders giving contradictory advice. The problem was he couldn't tell which was which.

There were times when being the mayor

was pretty cool.

Other times it really reeked.

He knew the type of strain Danny was under.

It's not like he was the only one

It's not like he meant to destroy stuff but

fighting ghosts caused a lot of collateral

damage.

He hates publicity.

He couldn't help being a celebrity.

He was already chased by fan girls.

Would this really be worse?

Maybe it would be better under municipal

control.

There was more than one way to save the town.

There was more than one way to be a hero.

So why did it feel like he was selling him out?

He was his best friend.

How many times had he and Sam been

left to clean up after him?

What about his responsibility to the

people?

What about Phantom's responsibility?

Phantom's powers were good for fighting

ghosts

not for rebuilding

or paying the bills.

People expected the government for help.

People hoped for Phantom's help.

It was his job to make it happen.

Everyone loved Phantom.

But they would blame the mayor.

I could resign.

But the problems would still be there.

Ectoplasm and blood

keeps ghosts and humans alive.

Taxes and tourism

keeps the city alive.

I'll ask him and if Danny doesn't kill me, politics will. I'm dead either way.


	2. Raising Revenue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Raising Revenue

(Drabble)

The mayor pushed the thick file toward his best friend as if it was toxic waste.

It contained work orders for street repairs.

"The city needs funds to pay for this."

"Isn't that what taxes are for?"

"Not enough."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Cities make money through tourism."

"Tourism? Why would anyone want to visit Amity Park?"

"That's where you come in: Ghost Tourism."

To avoiding looking at Tucker, he looked at the papers.

"Potholes."

"Yes."

"You want me to sell myself to the media… for potholes?"

"Yes, but they're really nice Danny-shaped potholes."


	3. For the Right Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

For the Right Reasons

(drabble)

"Hear about the Witakers?" asked Sam.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Their apartment was damaged last night."

"Are you blaming me?"

"Of course not."

"…..are they all right?"

"Their daughter's in the hospital but the doctors say she's going to be fine after some rehab."

"Did Tucker put you up to this?"

"I said I'd talk to you."

"So you think I should do it?

"It wouldn't be for you or even Tucker."

"I didn't think you, of all people, would want me to become a commercial for Amity Park, selling corny tourist gimmicks and cheap trinkets"

"Is your pride that important?"


	4. Skeptic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Skeptic

(two 200 word Dribbles)

Danny was late again.

"My friend should be here shortly." Tucker sighed and opened the couple's portfolio. "Gettysburg, Los Angeles. Your recommendations say you have experience managing ghost tours but Amity Park is different."

"Each site has its own unique flavor which we intend to promote but what draws the crowds is pretty much the same. Set up the atmosphere, invite a sense of mystery, tell the ghost's story, and let the imagination do the rest."

"What about having ghosts jump out at people?" Tucker suggested.

The woman laughed dismissively. "You don't want those haunted house gimmicks. It makes it seem less "authentic" and it actually works against you since it confirms it's all a trick."

There was a knock at the door. It swung open to reveal Danny draped in a sheet.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Ha, ha," she said dryly. "See what I mean? This explains ghost sightings as a scam on the gullible."

"You want to cultivate the possibility of the unexplained. Plant the seeds of doubt in the skeptic's mind," the man said.

He pulled the sheet off to reveal… nothing.

The woman shrieked, overturning her chair. Her hand pressed against her heaving chest.

"Boo," Danny said.

.

.

"Very funny, Danny," Tucker said with exasperation. "Turn visible and have a seat."

Danny flickered into visibility. "See? I told you this was a bad idea."

"Just hear them out." urged Tucker.

"You're a ghost!" The woman gasped.

Danny turned intangible and walked through Tucker's desk to prove the point.

"I'm Danny Phantom." he offered his hand.

"You're the mayor's friend?" the man shivered, feeling the chill of Danny's handshake.

"Well what did you expect? Amity Park is the ghost capital of the world," the mayor confirmed.

"I've never actually seen a ghost. I wasn't sure they really existed," he admitted.

"But you're in the ghost business!" Danny exclaimed.

"Business. Right. It's just a business. Running ghost tours is for entertainment. Only the gullible believe it." The woman regained her composure.

"What about when the ghosts turned the world intangible?" asked Tucker.

"A hoax," the man said in an offhand manner, brushing it aside with a dismissive gesture, "a hallucination."

"Really." Danny sounded annoyed. "Is that how you explain it?"

"I thought it might be some scientific…magic?" She broke off. "I apologize, please forgive me."

"I suppose we're even," Danny said in amusement, "After all, I didn't believe in you."


	5. Location, Location, Location

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Meh.  
**

* * *

Location, Location, Location

(Drabble)

Danny slumped back in the official limousine while the mayor showed them potential tour sights.

"It's really too bad your superintendent won't let us use the high school." the woman pouted. "Lots of sightings and the idea of a haunted school would send chills down every kid's spine."

"There are too many conflicts with after-hours activities and Saturday football games." Tucker explained.

Phantom objected. "Who'd want to look at a bunch of empty classrooms? Trust me I've seen enough of them. There's nothing more boring."

"But at least it would be convenient when you do get detention." Tucker whispered back.


	6. Ghost Tourism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom **

* * *

Ghost Tourism

(1000 word short)

Danny trailed after Ms. Dross and Mr. Brass as they lead him in a rehearsal ghost tour. Tucker had insisted that they rename it Boo-Yeah Tours.

"We will start the tour in the foyer while you wait upstairs for your cue." Ms. Dross explained.

Suddenly a chill passed through his chest and the wisp of blue mist that presaged a ghost passed from his lips.

"Speaking of cues, you'll have to excuse me for a moment." Phantom said a bit too cheerfully. "I have to see a man about a ghost."

He phased through the wall and scanned the area.

Ah there it was: a ghost in chains. How cliché can you get?

"Hi, I haven't seen you around here before. Do you have a visa for the human world?" Danny asked.

"That is irrelevant," the ghost declared.

"I'm afraid not. If you don't have one, I'll have to capture you and return you to the Ghost Zone," Danny explained. "If you have a reason to be in the human world apply at the Bureau of Consular Affairs and they'll help set you up."

"No one can keep me captive," the ghost declared.

"I hate to contradict you, but…." Danny pulled the thermos from its strap and pressed the button and the blue light shot out and sucked the ghost inside.

He shrugged. "That was easy." Reversing his direction, he returned to Boo- Yeah tours and popped back into view next to Tucker.

"Did you get him?" the Mayor asked.

"Yep." Danny displayed the thermos.

"Ooh!" said Mr. Brass "Is the ghost in there?"

Tucker took the thermos from Danny's hand. "You can tell that there's a ghost in it by the green stripe that it is occupied." He rotated it to display the indicator light. "You can see the…," he broke off when he saw the can read 'empty'. "Uh, Danny?" he showed it to his friend.

"I could have sworn I had sucked it in," Phantom mumbled in a mixture of chagrin and puzzlement. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

The ghost seemed to have stuck around and with the help of his ghost sense, Danny quickly located it and again sucked it inside. Then double checking, he looked at the occupancy light. He blinked in surprise as he watched the green bar drop down to empty.

Could it be a faulty indicator? Cautiously he pressed the release button. The thermos really was empty. Maybe there was something wrong with the thermos.

Chains rattled behind him. Phantom spun, charging his hands with and ecto-blast. The ghost floated with hands akimbo and chuckled scornfully.

"Did you seriously think that you could keep me confined in that?"

"That's the idea." Danny pressed the trigger and the blue light drew the ghost in again.

Moments later, rattling chains and laughter announced his failure.

Danny growled in frustration and concentrated to form a shield which he stretched between his hands. The ghost didn't seem to mind and floated passively while Danny wrapped it around him twice.

"Now don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," Phantom said.

"If you insist, sir," the ghost answered smugly.

Danny glanced back to see the ghost floating next to the shield, arms crossed casually across his chest and positively smirking.

With an irritated growl, he released the shield and it dissipated as he went for the direct approach. One of the first and rather painful lessons, Vlad had taught him was that one ghost could keep another from going intangible or teleporting if they were in physical contact.

Of course, Phantom had to do more than just hold the ghost; he had to subdue it enough to somehow get it back into the ghost zone. He was reluctant to try hurting the ghost, after all, it hadn't really done anything, well at least not yet. Not to mention that if the fight escalated it would be difficult to contain the damage which he wanted to avoid since they were in a residential area. He could see that a crowd was gathering to watch the fight.

He tried pulling the ghost higher, away from the streets below.

The ghost resisted and then suddenly dissipated from his grasp.

"Huh?" Danny stared at his empty hands. He could tell that it wasn't by teleporting or going intangible.

A light tap on his shoulder let him know the ghost was floating right behind him.

"How did you _do _that?"

"It's a talent," it said with a mocking grin.

Danny tried grabbing the ghost again. It dissipated, and reappeared tapped him on his shoulder.

"You mean you could have slipped out of my grasp at any time?"

"Well you were trying so hard, I didn't want to disappoint you. Besides, it plays better to the audience." He waved and bowed with a flourish towards the audience below. There was an appreciative clapping. People were pulling out their cell phones and taking pictures.

Special abilities often took a lot of energy. Maybe the ghost would tire and he'd be able haul it back to the portal by hand if necessary.

The ghost was strong and Danny grunted with the effort of trying to keep his grip. It was a good thing that the ghost wasn't much taller than he was and years of ghost fighting had attuned him to reading the clues that helped him anticipate his opponent's moves. He held on grimly but he didn't know how much longer he could manage it.

"You seem to be having a hard time there," the ghost noted conversationally. "What are you trying to do?"

"Take you back to the Ghost Zone. What else?" Phantom panted as he wrestled with the ghost.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I can't accommodate you at the moment. Perhaps later," then the ghost dissipated out of Danny Phantom's grasp.

Danny just gasped for a moment and then decided to try a different tack. "What do you want in the human world anyway?"

"I wanted to see your so-called haunted house."


	7. Equipment Check

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Equipment Check

(350 Dribble)

"Dad?"

"Down here, son," his father called.

Phantom phased through the door and floated down the steps. His father looked up from the eclectic pile of metal and wires he was working on.

"What's up?"

Danny held out a Fenton thermos. "Could you check this out and see if it is working properly?"

"Why?"

"I kept sucking in this ghost and he kept getting out."

"Hmm."

Danny watched as his father unscrewed a panel, attached some wires, hooked it up to some meters, and then and ran a diagnosis.

"Doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it, at least theoretically."

He detached the leads and turned it in his hands, squinting at it critically. Suddenly he aimed it at Danny and depressed the button. Blue light swirled out and Danny was caught in the beam. With a yelp, Phantom was sucked inside.

"And it also works in practice."

.

.

His dad removed the cap and hit the release and Danny Phantom was dumped out onto the floor

"Dad!" he whined.

"The thermos seems to check out fine, Danny."

His father seemed oblivious to his son's objections. "Maybe this ghost is resistant to the thermos. Don't worry, I'm sure we've got a Fenton weapon that will do the trick in here somewhere."

"He also got out of my ecto-shield. I couldn't seem to hold onto him. It was like he was taunting me."

His father unlocked the Fenton weapons vault and sorted though equipment. "Hmm, let's see … oh here it is: the Fenton Ghost Fisher!"

Danny looked at it. The line was completely snarled.

"Did you fix it? Maybe I should change back to human form," Danny suggested a tad nervously.

"No need. I know an old fisherman's trick that will solve your problems." His father propped the fishing rod against Danny's shoulder. "Now hold your hands apart. Farther,…a bit more…Okay, that's good."

Pulling out a camera his dad snapped a picture and printed it.

"Now if anyone asks show them this, and just say 'You should have seen the one that got away, and it was thiiiiis big.'"


	8. Venting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Venting

(200 word Dribble)

"Box Ghost again?" Sam guessed.

"What makes you say that?"

"The annoyed sigh says 'nuisance rather than menace.'"

"Actually, it was Dad."

"I thought things were Okay between you two."

"That's the problem; he's now comfortable enough with the idea of me being half ghost to try and be funny."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"You haven't experienced my Dad's humor first hand. I asked him to make sure a Fenton thermos was working and he sucked me inside. Then he posed me for a "the one that got away" photo."

"Ha!"

"There's this ghost I can't catch. He keeps getting out of the thermos, shields don't work, and he dissipates when I try to grab him. It's not going intangible, or teleporting."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"What makes you think that I want you to do something? I thought I was here to unload."

"More like whining."

"Sorry."

"Forget it. I'll save your butt as usual. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To lay a trap."

"I owe you."

"Oh, I'm not doing this for free. I expect compensation."

"Do you, now?" Danny grinned at her expectantly flirtatiously.

She smirked back, "I want that photo."


	9. Setting the Trap

I do apologize for not posting lately. This one is really only the first half but I'm exactly satisfied with how it is coming out. I decided to post it anyway and hope the generous assistant of those who read it will help. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Setting the Trap

Sam's voice came through the Fenton Phones. "Ok, Danny. I'm all set up here. What's going on at your end?"

"So far; nothing much. The tour group has arrived and the guide is busy giving her spiel but I haven't felt any ghosts yet." Danny reported. "You know there's no guarantee he's going to be here."

"Well, you said he wanted to see the haunted house, so he's bound to show up." Sam said reasonably.

"Now go get ready."

From where Danny waited in the shadows, he had to admit that Mr. Brass and Ms. Dross knew what they were doing when it came to setting up the atmosphere. Their use of lighting and hidden speakers gave a subtle but distinctly eerie feel to the place. They had scoured the yard sales and antique shops for old style furniture. Sometimes they added artful dents and stains.

Danny waited while the docent spun her tale.

"The history of the house was never fully explained but we know the original house was built in 1863 although many renovations have been done since. The house has passed through many hands and, there have been rumors that secret murders have taken place within these walls."

"Is it true?" an excited woman asked.

"There are definitely rumors," the guide confirmed.

Danny frowned. Of course there were rumors, Boo-Yeah tours made them up.

"Oh!" gushed a well dressed woman. "I knew this place had ghostly vibes!"

The tour guide encouraged her with a beatific smile and continued.

"Although the police refuse to confirm it, the building has always had a sinister atmosphere. For years it was used by the local high school for their annual Halloween haunted house. Then a couple of years ago it was the center of a massive ecto-storm. Eye witnesses reported that the Spirit of Halloween himself appeared riding a gigantic bat-winged stallion. A full account of their experiences can be found the documentary "All Hallows Eve" sold in the gift shop downstairs.

"I died on Halloween," a voice commented in Danny's ear, "and there's no mention of that in the book."


	10. Springing the Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

AN: Here's the rest of the chapter.

* * *

Springing the Trap

(400 word Dribble)

Danny gasped and spun around. A well dressed man stood just behind him. How had he gotten there? His enhances senses make it extremely difficult for anyone to sneak up on him. Then what the man had said caught up with him.

"Wait…died?"

Danny's ghost sense hadn't gone off and the man seemed human enough. He appeared to be in his mid fifties with graying hair and carrying some extra weight around his belly that his blazer was unable to hide.

"…But you're not a ghost?"

He could hear Sam calling questions through the Fenton phones as he stood gaping while the man stood looking down at him with a condescending smile. Then belatedly his mind put the clues together and it clicked.

"Sam, I think I've found our ghost. He's overshadowing one of the tourists."

Phantom willed an ecto-plasmic charge to build up in his hands and dove at the man. To his surprise the ghost inside made no move to stop him. Not meeting the expected resistance, Phantom flew right though his target and then through the wall behind him to land in an undignified heap in the adjacent room.

He looked up to see the chain-wrapped ghost floating above him.

"Well done, you found me," the ghost applauded, mockingly.

"And you found trouble," Danny growled as he flipped to his feet and his body automatically went into battle stance.

Danny threw up a shield and wrapped it around the ghost but this time was not surprised when it failed to hold it.

"Oh bother, not this again," the ghost had the same sort of tone that Danny used when encountering the Box Ghost.

"I can't let you overshadow people."

"I'm afraid it was necessary," the ghost answered almost apologetically. "Well, I could hardly join the tour as a ghost. Besides ghosts don't have money, generally speaking, and even if they did, I certainly would not give it to those swindlers."

"Not my problem," Danny said as he shot a series of blasts at the ghost. They were low level blasts since he did not want to cause any damage. Their purpose was not to capture the ghost but to herd it toward Sam's trap.

At first the ghost seemed to oblige, moving out into the hallway. Now as Danny tried to force it through the open door of what once was a formal dining room, the ghost stopped its retreat causally asked.

"Where are we going?"

Phantom sighed inwardly; the ghost was too suspicious to just walk into the trap. Well maybe they still could trap it.

"Now!" he signaled Sam.

Sam pressed the trigger and fired a ghost net. It sailed across the room with a whoosh and enveloped the ghost. With a shrug the ghost pulled the net from its body, stepped away, and turned towards Sam.

"I could have told you that wouldn't work, young lady," the ghost said cheerfully.

But the net was merely a distraction. Charging his hands with ectoplasm, Danny charged full tilt at the ghost's back, hoping that the sudden attack would not give the ghost time to do his little trick. The goal was to get the ghost into the recessed cabinet in the back wall that housed the shaft to the dumb waiter.

The impact transferred his momentum to the ghost, propelling it toward the rectangular hole.

With a cry of triumph, Sam cut the rope to close the trap.

At the last second, the ghost whipped around and clamped his hand around Danny's ankle.

Danny struggled but the ghost was stronger than it looked. The two of them collided with the back wall of the recessed cabinet just as the dumb waiter slid into place along with the doubly reinforced ghost shields Sam and borrowed from Fentonworks.

Great, now they were both trapped in the confining space. He squirmed, trying to get in a better position.

The ghost just laughed.

"So you want to play my game?"

Then with a chuckle the ghost passed through the shields boxing them in as if they didn't exist.

"Have fun!" he called, closing the cabinet door.

Danny's muffled voice came from inside the dumb waiter. "If I wanted to do this, I'd have asked Dash to stuff me in my locker."

The ghost stopped in the middle of the elaborate bow he was giving Sam and gaped in genuine surprise as if he had be caught in a trap after all.

"What does my brother have to do with this?"


	11. Geneological Research

**Rating warning: T because I'm paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Genealogical Research

(three 500 word Dribbles)

"Fenturd!"

Danny looked up to see Dash and his posse bearing down on him. "Oh, Hi Dash. You're just the person I was looking for."

Dash shoved Danny against the wall and his buddies arranged themselves to watch the show.

"Well what a coincidence, my fist was looking for you too," Dash smiled maliciously and slammed his fist into the locker next to Danny's head. He grinned when Danny flinched.

Danny gave a weak laugh. "Heh, Heh, yeah, I wanted to ask you about a brother."

"He's right here," Dash said as he slammed his other fist next to the other side of Danny's face.

The on-lookers snickered appreciatively.

"Very funny. But really, did you parents have any other children?" Danny persisted.

"My parents got it perfect the first time. I'm an only child."

Instead of looking intimidated, his prey looked puzzled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure, you moron. Don't you think I'd notice if there was another kid living in my house?" Dash scoffed.

"I guess it's possible you wouldn't know about him. Do your parents have any pictures of somebody who looks sort of like you? He probably isn't living…" Dash's fist grabbed his collar chocking off his question."

"Are you suggesting one of my parents broke their marriage vows?" Dash's face lost his happy gloat as it flushed bright red with fury.

Danny tried to back-peddle. "Not necessarily, it could have happened before your parents got married," he wheezed.

The crowd around them broke into startled gasps and murmured comments.

"Dash has a brother who is a bast- ?"

"Oh man, that Fenton kid has a death wish."

"Either that or he is stupider than I thought."

Dash snarled, "What are you talking about, Fenton?"

"You see I met this, gh..uh…guy…" Danny caught himself just in time. He didn't want to explain how he knew about Phantom's encounter. "… and he said…uh…that he knew your brother."

"You're lying! You don't have any proof, I don't have a brother."

"Well not any more, I think he's dead."

Dash cocked his fist, "You're the one who's dead."

.

.

The vice principal sighed at the two sullen boys sitting on the other side of his desk.

"Are you Okay?" Lancer checked.

"I'm fine." Fenton waved dismissively before returning the wad of ice and paper towels to his face.

"Then would you mind telling me what happened?"

"He accused my parents of adultery!" exclaimed Dash.

"Is this true?" Lancer asked for confirmation.

"The accusation or the adultery?" asked Fenton.

Lancer gave him an exasperated look and Danny subsided.

"I wanted to know if Dash had a brother."

"What makes you think Dash has a brother?"

"I…I mean my parents…met this ghost…"

"And it looked like Dash?"

"Not really. Black hair, around 50, grey eyes, green skin, short, dressed in chains," Danny shrugged.

"That's older than my parents," Dash interjected.

Lancer looked like he was holding onto his patience with both hands. "Scarlet Letter! What made you think that he could possibly be Dash's brother?"

"It's hard to tell with ghosts. They don't always look like who they were," Danny explained, "He said Dash was his brother."

"Do you have any idea what year this ghost died in? Is it possible that you have misinterpreted what he said? Maybe he meant 'brother' as in a close friend. Maybe it was lying."

"I hadn't thought of that," Danny said in a small voice.

"The not thinking part was obvious," Lancer sighed. "That aside, did it occur to you that this might be a _private_ family matter?

"He said it in front of everyone," Dash accused.

"And you didn't think that this might be a problem, Danny? Or that punching him would be the answer, Dash?"

The boys exchanged furtive glances before returning their attention to the vice principal's disapproving frown.

"Fighting in school should earn you an automatic suspension but on the basis of obvious mental deficiency, I'm inclined to be lenient and sentence you both to serve to a week's worth of detention starting today."

"Coach says I have to be at practice. The big game's this Saturday and the recruiters are going to be there." Dash's voice had a desperate edge.

"I have that Haunted House project to do, but learning my lesson is more important." Danny barely suppressed a smile, as if he'd rather do the detentions.

Lancer gazed at the boys impassively.

Dash needed to learn to manage his anger but, did he deserve to lose a scholarship over something so stupid? Besides, Principal Ishiyama had money riding on the game.

Fenton sounded as if detentions were a comparative treat. Fenton…was a special case….

"Let's kill two birds with one stone. Community service is a more valuable contribution than detention and it won't interfere with football. You can both serve your time together."

"With him?" they gasped, pointing.

Lancer looked smug. "It will it benefit our town, and give you two the opportunity to reach an understanding."

He looked at Dash, "Maybe next time you'll think before you use your fists."

He looked at Danny, "or your mouth."

.

.

"Well? What did he say?" Sam demanded an answer even before Danny had set down his lunch tray.

"Before or after he tried to stuff me in the trash can?" Danny asked as he dropped into his seat.

"Ew, I hope you washed your hands," Sam started then broke off as she saw that one of Danny's eyes was swollen shut. "Ouch."

"Tell me about it. And because I got it in Fenton form, it's going to take longer to heal," Danny mumbled as he hungrily bit into a taco. Sam looked disgusted as bits dribbled back onto the lunch tray.

Catching her look, Tucker couldn't help putting in his own comment. "I don't know what you're complaining about. The tacos are probably made from recycled mystery meat burger. I thought you were into recycling."

Danny looked around for a napkin, realized he'd forgotten to get one.

"I asked Dash about his brother but he…"

Tucker interrupted, "doesn't have one."

Sam looked at him and Tucker grinned smugly.

"Even if I didn't have access to the city archives, a techno-wizard like me can hack into the birth and death records. I looked it up. Dash does not have any siblings or half siblings, dead or alive.

"You couldn't have told me that before Dash used my face as a punching bag?"

"Sorry man, I was on the phone. Boo-yeah tours wasn't too happy about the overshadowing. Then I couldn't find you."

"Probably because Dash and I were getting reamed out in Lancer's office."

Tucker winced, "What was the damage?"

"A week's worth of Haunted House _with Dash_."

Tucker had the grace to look sympathetic. "It could have been worse. The usual punishment for fighting is suspension."

Sam banged he hand in frustration, making the plastic rattle. "Aghh. And on top of that we are no closer to catching that ghost than before. That's it. We can't let it get away with it."

"It's not like I'm not trying," Danny said a bit defensively, "But, I'm open to suggestions."

Sam looked determined. "It's time for desperate measures. I'm calling in Skulker."


	12. Haunting Spirites

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**I got tired of fighting with this one and just decided to post it as is. Even thought it is too long to be a dribble. Suggestions are welcome.  
**

* * *

Haunting Spirits

The docent was a pretty young woman whose name tag informed everyone that her name was Patty and that she loved ghosts. She led the patrons into the next room where Danny waited invisibly.

Patty said, "Many people have reported strange feelings in this room."

Danny took this as his prompt and blew cold air toward the back of the exposed neck of a heavy-set woman whose hair was put up in a bun. He chuckled softly when she jerked to look behind her.

"I thought I felt something!" the woman giggled.

"An effect easily achieved with the clever placement of a fan," sniffed the woman standing next to her. Unlike her sister, her hair was carefully trimmed to shoulder length.

Her sister turned to her, "What's with you, Camilla? I thought going to Amity Park to meet a ghost was your idea."

"My belief in ghosts or lack thereof is immaterial to whether I want to be made a fool of," she answered.

"Can't you stop playing investigative reporter long enough to enjoy an outing with your family? It wouldn't hurt to keep an open mind for once."

"I do have an open mind. Just not so open that my brains fall out," Camilla answered.

"I think I heard someone laughing. It was eerie." A tourist in a Hawaiian shirt said a bit nervously.

"Likely a hidden speaker," Camilla suggested and began poking around the furniture looking for hidden wires.

Danny knocked a book off the shelf. It fell with a smack onto the floor. It made everyone jump. Danny chuckled again. The reporter reached down and picked it up. "Hmm… can't say I approve of the ghost's taste in reading."

"I can assure you that there are no hidden microphones, speakers or cameras, "the tour guide informed them.

"Oh please, even I'm not that that naive," snickered a greasy-haired teenager who looked to be about seventeen.

"Not very polite either," Danny's unseen voice commented.

"I'm a teenager. I don't need to be."

"What a coincidence, me too," Danny moved around the room and let a ripple of other-worldly menace seep into his voice.

The other members of the group began scanning the room apprehensively.

Sensing that things were getting out of hand, the tour guide tried to defuse the situation by going on with her speech.

"During the annual Halloween party witnesses have reported horrifying experiences, things too surreal to be believed," she explained in a in a chipper voice.

"I wonder what was in the punch?" a scruffy teen boy laughed derisively.

"I thought you wanted to go on this tour," the woman with the bun said in a hurt tone. "I thought it was my sister who was the unbeliever."

The would-be sleuth stopped trying to feel under a table for hidden equipment, "I happen to agree with my son this time. What is more likely? Monsters from another dimension or someone spiked the punch? I know this is Amity Park, but did anybody even think to check?"

Danny felt a flash of resentment toward the woman. The last thing Danny needed was for someone to start investigating Fenton Foam's supposed properties. Time for a distraction. He popped into visibility.

"Greeting citizens!"

The woman in the blond bun squealed delightedly, "Oh, it really is you!"

"Don't be silly, Margarie, the real Danny Phantom wouldn't be wasting his time in a cheap tourist trap."

The sour-faced teenager swiped his brochure at him. "It's probably just a projection."

"Hey!" cried Danny floating up out of range.

"Phantom would know," Margarie insisted. "Is this house really haunted?"

"Well, I'm here," Danny chuckled, side-stepping the issue.

"Yeah, right," the teenager scoffed rolling his eyes.

Danny was starting to get seriously annoyed.

The docent tried to hastily get things back on track. "Danny Phantom is actually a resident of Amity Park when he's not in the Ghost Zone. We are so lucky that he was available to drop by and see us."

"Like being a resident of Amity Park is a recommendation," the kid sneered.

Any native resident of Amity Park would have had the sense to back off when a ghost's eyes flashed

bright green in anger.

"Well the residents certainly have the distinction of being willing to swallow any snake-oil salesman's claims, no matter how preposterous," Margarie's sister scoffed as she slowly circled Danny's floating figure in order to study him from all sides. Danny twisted to keep her in sight.

The other tourists stood around watching this interplay with fascination but were unwilling to interfere.

Patty made another attempt to get the tour back on tract. "Amity Park has quite a long history in the supernatural. There have been incidents going all the way back to the town's founding. Do you know that we have some citizens of this town with a ghost fighting ancestry that goes all the way back to the late sixteen hundreds?" Patty chirped brightly.

The crowd murmured appreciatively. Danny remembered how his curiosity had gotten the better of him and with the help of the infi-map he, Sam, and Tucker had an adventure in colonial Salem. It had resulted in an encounter with his illustrious ancestor who bore a startling resemblance to his father.

Patty went on, glad to see that her audience seemed duly impressed. "They were among experts called to Salem during the infamous witch trials in case ghosts were involved."

"Ah, Puritanism," the reporter said self-righteously, "To quote a fellow publisher, I know "Puritanism is the haunting fear that someone, somewhere, may be happy."[1]

"Hey, that was uncalled for. There's no need to be rude," one of the other patrons spoke up.

"I might be rude but at least I'm not a rube like the rest of you in this hick town," Camilla scoffed.

Danny felt anger building up inside him but it wasn't until he heard a low growl that he realized that he had formed a ball of ectoplasm in his hand.

The tourists had all backed away nervously.

That is everyone except Margarie's skeptical sister and nephew. "I've read that there's a theory that suggests some historic sightings were probably the result of eating spoiled grain. The infamous Salem Witch Trials might have been fueled from the hallucinogenic effects of a type of fungus." she said. [2]

"So, they were they high too?" snickered the lanky teenager.

"It seems to be a traditional pastime around here," the boy's mother commented scornfully.

Her snide tone instantly bought Phantom's fury boiling to the forefront. A flash of green light made Danny look up to realize that he had thrown a ghost ray at Camilla.

The woman had been propelled across the room and onto a sofa. But before Danny could reach her sprawled form a green mist emerged from her body and solidified into the chain-wearing ghost.

"You found me," it chortled cheerfully

"You! You were overshadowing her," Danny yelled.

The ghost crossed his arms and shook his head with amusement, "Took you long enough. I thought that you'd pick up on the clues. Everyone else around here are such gullible marks."

Danny gritted his teeth and charged up another ecto-blast.

"What about him?" Phantom asked pointing at the boy.

"No one's over shadowing him. He's just naturally obnoxious," the ghost waved dismissively.

Without hesitation, Danny fired a blast at the ghost. It was hit in the chest and threw it backwards to collide with the far wall. A framed picture was crushed and fell with a tinkling of broken glass to the floor.

"Stay out of this town, out of this house, and most especially, **_out of the people_!**" Phantom shouted.

The ghost floated up right again and made a show of brushing itself off. "Well, I must be going. I think I've made my point for now."

Phantom snarled and charged but the ghost dissipated before Danny could reach it.

* * *

[1] This is a quote from a famous newspaper publisher. He was not known for being politically correct. It does not necessarily reflect the opinions of the author, fan site, etc. There were some things he shared in common with our mystery ghost. So as to not to spoil the fun, I'll not reveal his identity at this point.

[2] One theory is that ergot, a fungus that can grow on rye, especially in damp conditions, can have a hallucinogenic effect that might have caused some people to think they had been cursed by witches.


	13. Armchair Psychiatrist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Arm Chair Psychiatrist

(450 Dribble)

Danny slumped on the faux leather chair in Tucker's office. He was sitting on it sideways with his head tilted back over one arm and his legs draped over the other.

Tucker had loosened his tie and put on his signature red beret but hadn't relaxed enough to tilt his chair back.

"Boo-Yeah Tours called. I heard you had some trouble today," Tucker said in a carefully neutral voice.

"Yeah, I know." Danny continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Not particularly," Danny admitted.

Tucker pulled out his PDA while he waited for the silence to do its work. He hadn't even finished downloading the latest issue of "Tech Savvy" before Danny began talking.

"Some people – and that pain-in-the-butt overshadowing ghost - on the tour said some things that ticked me off."

"People have said some really nasty things about you before. I don't think it can get much worse than being called the anti-Christ. What could they have possibly said that made you lose your cool this time?"

Danny stared at the ceiling for a while. "Tucker, you don't understand; it was not because they were giving **me** a hard time that I got angry, it was when they made slurs against Amity Park and its people."

"They were insulting Sam or your family?" Tucker guessed.

"Not Sam or you," Danny assured him, "and not my family." He thought for a moment and added, "at least not directly. Mostly they just said that Amity Park was filled with oblivious people who were so stupid or maybe wasted enough to believe anything no matter what evidence or logic suggested."

"I don't get it. You've said the same thing yourself. I can't believe they never figured out you are Phantom and Fenton."

"This was different. Oh sure, I've gotten pissed at Dash plenty of times when he calls me a loser, but when those jerks were mouthing off about Amity Park, I could feel this anger bubbling up inside even though I knew I being unreasonable."

"I think that ghost was purposely baiting you."

Danny shook his head.

"I think it's my ghost half. I get protective. I mean it's not like they were wrong. People in Amity Park _are _oblivious. And my Dad… well, he is brilliant but gives the impression that he's a goofball."

"I think he likes it that way. Don't underestimate him. He always has a surprise hidden somewhere in his jumpsuit. He can handle himself."

Danny's brief smile quickly crumbled.

"The point is, I didn't know that woman was overshadowed when I fired. I hadn't even realized I _had_ fired." Danny looked shaken. "I don't know if I can trust myself."


	14. Volunteers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Volunteers

(250 word Dribble)

"This way." Danny said in a dull voice as he led the way to the Boo-Yeah Tours downtown office.

He could see Dash looking around like he was surprised. What had he been expecting? Bubbling cauldrons? It was a perfectly normal office although it was infested with ghost ketch.

"We're here to see Mrs. Dross," Danny mumbled to the secretary who flashed a bright plastic smile at Dash.

"Okay," she popped her gum and pointed toward the back.

Dash winked at the receptionist and sauntered into the back office.

"We're from Casper High. Lancer sent us," Danny explained.

Dross rose to her feet and came around the desk.

She looked Dash up and down appraisingly as if he was a prize animal at the state fair. "Yes, you will do nicely."

"Nicely for what?" Dash asked uncertainly.

"Danny Phantom is part of our show. Lately he's been having a bit of trouble with some unruly customers."

Danny scowled, "So what do you want us to do?"

"We need a distraction and nothing works better than a nice piece of eye candy," Dross said giving Dash an exaggerated leer. "What I want you do is run interference if any of the female clientele decide to give Phantom a hard time."

"You want us to flirt with the tourists?" Danny asked appalled.

She looked down at Danny contemptuously. "Not you; him. You'll work in the gift shop."

She turned her false smile back to Dash. "Think of it as being Phantom's bodyguard."


	15. Tough Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Tough Love

(500 word dribble)

"Danny, what's going on?"

Danny turned from his desk to see his mother standing in his doorway. Her particular tone of voice carried an ominous 'we need to talk.'

"Nothing. Just this ghost that's playing hard to get."

His mother sighed and gave him a searching look.

"Danny, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to keep secrets from us anymore."

"Mom…I'm a teenager."

She gave him a level look. "The school called. Mr. Lancer said you got assigned community service detention."

"So you heard about that."

"I'd rather hear it from you."

"I had a bit of trouble with Dash."

"Lancer said you were fighting."

Danny shifted uncomfortably under his mother's penetrating glare.

"I was trying to get some information that might help with catching that ghost. There was…a misunderstanding."

His mother gaze took on that clinical stare she used when trying to analyze a puzzle with missing pieces.

"Danny what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

She knew there was more to it than that.

"Danny, don't shut me out. I'm trying to help," Maddie pleaded.

Danny looked at her. How would she react if he told her he was afraid he couldn't trust him himself?

"It's just this ghost; it just seems to be getting under my skin," he sighed.

She tried a different tact. "We have been working on a way to try and catch it. Your father has been speculating that the ghost is able to modify its ecto-energies to match that of the shield. I've never heard of a ghost being able to do so but it would be like finding the right key. Once it matches the lock it could phase right through.

We've developed a new kind of shield. It combines a range of shifting frequencies in random permutations so the ghost won't be able to get a fix because the interference patterns would be constantly changing unpredictably. In effect it 'rusts' the lock so it can't be jimmied. There are some downsides to this as well. It is impassible for humans as well as ghosts and it is a lot less portable. We had to install it into preexisting structures. Even doing just this room put enough of a power drain that we had to use one of the backup generators."

"Wait…you installed a modified shield in my room?"

"Walls, floor, ceiling, windows and doors," his mother confirmed.

"But…" Danny gasped.

"You've been sneaking in and out at all hours without checking with us, getting into fights in school, and I don't know what else with you being so secretive. Danny, you know I love you, but this has got to stop."

She reached into her pocket for a remote control and pressed a button. Danny could hear a faint hum as the shields activated.

"But Mom," Danny protested. "I was going to meet with Sam."

"Well this will give you a chance to test the shield. See if you can get out.

And while you're at it, consider yourself grounded."


	16. Traps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Traps

(19 Drabbles)

"Danny-boy."

"Uh…Dad. This isn't what it looks like.

"So you're not trying to sneak out the window?" his Dad chuckled.

"Uh …well yes. I am but I'm not purposely disobeying. Fighting in school was wrong and I'll come right back here and be grounded for twice as long but first I've got something really important to do."

"Any luck getting past the shields?" Jack inquired.

"No," Danny huffed. "Is that why you're here? To rub it in?"

"I was curious to see if they worked, but mostly I'm here for a father-son talk."

"Mom sent you, didn't she?" Danny accused.

.

.

"She's concerned about you. You seem a bit edgy lately." Danny's desk chair creaked under his dad's weight.

"I'm fine."

The silence stretched. "Okay, I'm sorry I acted without thinking things through. I won't do it again."

"What happened?"

"With Dash? I told you; it was a misunderstanding."

"How about besides Dash?"

"What do you mean?"

"A young man your age…your body is going through lots of changes. Hormones can make it difficult to control emotions…"

Danny groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Dad, please tell me this isn't going to be the puberty talk again is it?"

.

.

"Ectoplasm is an emotionally active substance. It might be affecting you more than you think."

His Dad hunched over resting his elbows on his knees and turned his gaze to stare at his hands where they were clasped in front of him.

Danny flopped on his bed and tried to think what argument would mostly likely result in his Dad letting him out. Unfortunately, the best answer was to tell the truth.

"Danny, have you been having other problems?"

The teenager avoided eye contact with his dad.

"Danny?"

His son sighed and said in a small voice. "I don't know."

.

.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"You know that ghost that I told you about that keeps getting out of the thermos? Well, it keeps showing up at the haunted house. One of his little tricks is that he overshadows the customers.

"Tucker said something about that," Jack said.

"What?! I can't believe he violated the Bro Code." Danny jerked off the bed and began to pace the room in agitation.

"Don't blame Tucker. For all Tucker's 'Gift of Gab', when faced with the formidable Dr. Fenton, not even being mayor gives him enough diplomatic immunity to evade your mother.

.

.

"Tucker had nothing to do with the mess at school."

"I know. As part of the Amity Park Ghost Patrol, it is our business to check things out. It is not exactly a secret that the haunted house tour is advertizing paranormal activity. As mayor he consults us about sightings of unauthorized ghosts that aren't you."

"So how long have you been pumping Tucker for information?"

"We called him right after Lancer called us. As the saying goes Trouble is Fun's Best Friend. So if you're in Trouble, we figured 'Mr. Fun' would know more about what was going on."

.

.

"What else did he say?"

"Mostly that the ghost isn't dangerous or destructive. And how you got angry and fired an ecto-blast at a woman who turned out to be overshadowed."

Danny clenched his fists. "I didn't know it at the time. I couldn't control it. What if I hurt someone? "

"Maybe you were sensing its presence without realizing it?"

"I've never been able to do it before," Danny ruefully recalled mistakenly thinking his parents were overshadowed with disastrous results.

"You've grown about three inches in the last six months. Maybe your body isn't the only thing that's growing."

.

.

"It's about time I got my growth spurt. I don't think I'll reach your 6'3" but it's nice not to be the shortest kid in school."

"I was a late bloomer too." Jack assured him.

"You think it will affect my ghost powers?" Danny asked nervously.

"It's probably nothing to worry about, but it's possible your powers may be affected by a heightened emotional state."

"Got it. Keep my cool. Don't go flying off the handle."

"Or flying off anywhere else."

"Dad, I'm sorry but I've got to go. I promise I'll come right back after this meeting with Skulker."

.

.

"Stay put. You're grounded."

"Dad…"

"And while you're here, we could try a few tests."

"Uh what kind of tests?" Danny asked nervously.

"I could let a ghost overshadow me and we can see if we can detect it." Jack's voice rose with excitement.

"Yeah, maybe later. But right now I have something important to do."

"What's so important about this meeting?"

"It's about catching that ghost."

"Tell him you'll meet with him later. Or ask Tucker to."

"I would if I the stupid shields didn't block cell and internet signals. Aren't prisoners supposed to be allowed a phone call?"

.

.

"I'll pass on a message," his dad offered.

"Dad, I really need to be there. I promise I'll come right back."

"No can-do, kiddo. No one's leaving this room but me."

"Dad..." he pleaded.

His dad ignored him and went on enthusiastically, "I'll tell Maddie to get the lab ready so we can start the blood work."

"Blood work? Lab? With needles and experimental technology?" Danny gulped.

He knew he'd regret it later. When his Dad turned toward the door Danny leapt forward and placed his palms on his father's shoulder blades. The big man stiffened as he slid inside.

.

.

Danny didn't like overshadowing. Talk about a gross violation of privacy! He directed his father's body forward and knocked on the door.

"Is that you Jack?" his mother's voice called.

"Yeah, it's me," he made his father answer.

The shield was dropped just long enough for Danny to walk his father though the door.

"Did you have a good talk with Danny?" Maddie asked eagerly. She was fiddling with a rod-shaped device.

"Yeah. I'll tell you all about it later after I get some more fudge."

"Hold it right there, mister!" his mother growled. "Get out of your father this instant!"

.

.

Danny phased out of his father and stood guiltily before his parents.

"Busted!" crowed his mother.

"Did it work?" his father asked eagerly.

"Like a charm." Maddie answered grinning.

Danny looked bewildered between the two of them. "What's going on?"

"We're testing out the new Fenton Ecto Dectecto", his father explained cheerfully. "This device tells us if someone is being overshadowed."

Maddie waved the thick wand and looked at the attached meter. It beeped in response and a mechanical voice issued from the speakers.

"You are one busted ghost. Please put your hands up and step away from the human."

.

.

"We can scan the tourists sort of like a metal detector but it detects ghosts. We adapted it from the Ghost Catcher. It can't extract a ghost from the human but it will let us know it's there," Maddie explained, jubilant at the invention's success.

"Thank you for helping us test it," Jack chuckled. "For a while I thought you weren't going to overshadow me so I kept dropping hints."

Danny realized that he had totally fallen for it.

Danny groaned and face-palmed.

"We're smarter than we look," Maddie laughed. Then her voice turned serious, "Now what is going on?"

.

.

"It involves a Sam doesn't it?" his father pressed.

"How did you know?"

"When a guy does something stupid, it's because he's a guy. When he does it again, there's usually a girl involved. For you, that means Sam. This is the second time you've tried to break out of your room so 'fess up."

"Sam went into the Ghost Zone to convince Skulker help us capture that ghost," Danny admitted.

"You let Sam go into the Ghost Zone? With all the unrest there lately?" Maddie was no longer amused. "To bargain with a ghost that has threatened to skin you?"

.

.

"What were you thinking?!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I figured it would be better for me to go with her than have her go on her own."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked, disappointedly.

"Because, if I told you what I was going to do, you would have forbidden me to go. But once Sam gets an idea in her head, there's no stopping her. That's why I need to go with her," Danny pleaded.

"No one is going anywhere if we lock down the Fenton Portal," Jack said.

"She's got the Infi-map," Danny said miserably. "So can I go now?"

.

.

His father shook his head. "You're grounded."

"Aw, come on. I know Sam can handle it by herself, but what if something goes wrong?"

"Being grounded doesn't mean it only counts when it is convenient for you," Jack reiterated.

"Okay, I get it. I should not have tried to sneak out. If I have a problem, I should have come to you first. But you can't make me just sit here when Sam could be in danger!"

"Now you know how we feel when you are out there taking unnecessary risks without telling us and letting us help," Maddie said.

.

.

Seeing the stricken look on his face, Maddie relented. "Sam's fine. In fact she's already back. She and Skulker are downstairs waiting for us.

Danny gaped at his parents. "She's okay…you knew all along…and you let me think…!"

Emotions roiled though him in a chaotic mixture. Danny leaned against the wall and drew a slightly shaky hand down his face.

"If it is any consolation to you, since you are not blasting us right now, I'd say that it is a good indication that teenage hormones and emotions are not going to make your ghost powers go crazy," Jack commented.

.

.

I'm sorry Danny but sometimes I think you just don't understand that you're still a child and we are your parents," his mother riffled his hair.

"We are also part of a team. We can't work together if you shut us out," his Dad put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Danny nodded, "Point made."

"Besides this gave us a chance to test our new inventions," she said.

"So you played with my emotions and set me up for an escape attempt. Isn't entrapment illegal?" Danny said resentfully.

We'll suspend your grounding provided you agree to our conditions."

"What conditions?"

.

.

"One: That you keep us informed. I know you think you can handle things by yourself, but there's no need to make things more difficult than they have to be. Let us help when we can.

Two: If something is bothering you, come talk to us; no questions asked. You must have been frantic over the thought of accidentally hurting someone. We may not have all the answers but you don't have to go it alone.

Three: You're getting a physical. It is important to have a baseline if something happens. And that includes blood work.

Danny sighed and acquiesced.

.

.

"Well one thing is for sure, the next time I need to negotiate a treaty in the Ghost Zone I am definitely bringing you along. You know how to drive a hard bargain," Danny grumbled. "It's good to know you are in my corner."

His mother's expression softened and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a brief hug and smiled warmly. "Let's go. Sam is waiting for us."

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?" Danny asked hopefully as he descended the stairs.

His dad laid a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Nope. Still grounded."

"Aw, man."


	17. Negotiations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom  
**

**AN: Dear Readers, I'm sorry for the delay. I'm having some problems with the second half of this installment, so I've decided to at least post the first part. Here's another series of drabbles.**

* * *

Negotiations

(six Drabbles)

Danny descended the steps to the lab. Sam flashed him a smile from her seat on one of the lab stools.

Skulker shifted his attention to Danny's parents as they sized each other up. It was almost a ritual. The bizarre politics of the Ghost Zone made for strange bedfellows. His parents accepted that Skulker was an important leader and even though circumstances recently put them on the same side that did not mean they could forget the past. Still, they had developed a grudging respect for each other. After all, they were all ghost hunters after a fashion.

.

.

Danny took the opportunity to hold an entirely different non-verbal exchange with Sam.

"Sam..." Danny began.

"Later. First things, first." She nodded toward where Danny's parents and the armored ghost were glaring defiantly at each other.

Danny interrupted the staring contest by changing to Phantom form.

"Hey, Skulker," he greeted.

"Hey," the ghost grunted in reply from where it floated.

"Thanks for coming, Skulker. Did Sam explain the situation?"

Skulker nodded, "You have a ghost you want me to track down."

"I appreciate you helping me with this."

"Hold, on. I never said I would help. What's in it for me?"

.

.

"What do you mean, what's in it for you? You get to hunt!"

"Just because I enjoy a job doesn't mean I'll do it for free," Skulker rumbled.

"What's the matter? Is this ghost too difficult for the Great Hunter?" Phantom teased.

"Is Danny Phantom admitting he can't protect his own?" the ghost taunted.

Smiles vanished and Sam decided to intervene. "Sounds like a case testosterone poisoning."

"Ghosts don't have hormones," said Jack. "Do they?"

"Could've fooled me," Maddie commented. "Stop the pissing contest both of you. There's no shame in helping each other."

"It's called witty banter," Phantom pouted.

.

.

Danny Phantom relinquished the green glow from his hand. Skulker powered down his armament.

"My comment was uncalled for," Skulker admitted.

"Sorry, I guess I was hitting below the belt," Danny apologized.

Skulker looked puzzled and asked, "What does 'hitting below the belt' mean?"

Danny blinked. The meaning of the expression was lost on a ghost who lived in a battle suit's helmet.

Sam snorted in laughter.

"It's an expression. It means to take unfair advantage of an opponent, by hitting them in…a weak point."

"Isn't that the point of battle? To find your adversary's weak points and exploit them?"

.

.

"It is more of a matter of not breaking an unwritten agreement about attacking an area that is…uh sensitive … to both parties."

"Huh?"

"It's a human thing. I'll explain later," Jack said.

"That I've got to hear," his wife murmured.

"What I meant was that I'm sorry for the cheap shot," Danny clarified.

"It is a grave insult to use a ghost's obsession to imply failure. It attacks a ghost's fundamental nature. I should not have ridiculed you in that way."

"Now that you've kissed and made up, what are we going to do about that ghost?" Sam asked.

.

.

"We still have to reach an agreement about the price for my services," Skulker reminded them.

"How about for the fun of it? Come on, it'll be like a vacation," Danny cajoled.

"As long as it's a paid vacation," Skulker retorted.

"How about doing it because you owe me one?" suggested Danny.

"Actually, I think it might be the other way around," Skulker countered.

Danny frowned. "I've sort of lost count."

"Skulker, what do you want?" Sam cut in.

"There is something you can do for me. Something I've been wanting for a long time; your pelt on my wall."


	18. Negotiations II

**AN: I'm sorry about the delay. Here's the rest of the chapter.**

* * *

Negotiations II

(Six Drabbles)

Danny laughed," Yeah right, that's what you always say."

"I am serious, whelp. I want to hang your skin on my wall," Skulker's tone and manner showed he meant it.

Danny shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Come on Skulker, aren't we past that sort of thing?"

The armored ghost's eyes flashed and his Mohawk momentarily flamed with anger. He drew a large glowing knife and pointed it at Danny's throat. "It is nothing to mock at. My vow to do so is tied to my obsession. Until the night it is fulfilled, I am **never **past it," the ghost growled.

.

* * *

.

His parents responded by pulling out their own weaponry. Not for the first time, Danny wondered how they managed to conceal such large guns in their jumpsuits.

"…okay…?" Danny caught in the middle took an involuntary step backwards.

Sam jumped up from her place by the lab bench and positioned herself between Skulker and her boyfriend's parents, holding her palms out. "Whoa, whoa. Everybody just calm down."

"Uh… Mom…Dad… Skulker?" Danny tried to interject.

Sam cut him off. "Skulker, it's been on the back burner of your list of New Year Resolutions for years. Why the sudden urgency? What's changed?"

.

* * *

.

The ghost shifted as if the air had suddenly developed thorns.

"There's been some problems."

"What problems?" asked Danny.

"Political ones. I'm having some difficulty maintaining my influence over some factions."

"There's always problems in the GZ. Can we skip to the important stuff?" Sam asked impatiently.

"This _is _the important stuff," Skulker explained. "My ability to enforce agreements is partly based on fulfilling my word for a ghost this is especially true where one's obsession is involved,"

"You just declared your intentions to murder and skin my son. Why should I care if they doubt your honesty?" Maddie asked.

.

* * *

.

"If I won't fulfill my oath in regard to my obsession how can they believe my word on anything else?"

"Your missiles are pretty convincing," Danny noted.

"Vaporizing his friends isn't the best way to win alliances," Jack commented.

"If the denizens of the Ghost Zone don't trust me, then there's no point in negotiating," Skulker said.

"So unless you can prove that you're trustworthy, you'll have a never ending war," summarized Sam.

"That is why I need Phantom's help," Skulker said.

"What can I do?" asked Danny.

Skulker grinned "I have sworn to have you pelt on my wall."

.

* * *

.

Skulker drifted closer. "This is the ultimate chance to be a hero. One life would be a small sacrifice to have peace in the Ghost Zone and in the human world."

"Danny, back away," his mother tracked the ghost's movement with her weapon

"Is this cause not worthy of your obsession?" Skulker whispered. "Think of all the lives you'll save in both dimensions."

"Men have died for far lesser causes," Danny told him.

Sam looked at Danny in alarm. "Danny! You can't possibly be thinking of letting him skin you alive!"

Skulker laughed. "Fortunately I think I've found a loophole."

.

* * *

.

"We can satisfy the letter of the law while letting you survive the experience, but you won't like it," the hunter warned.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

Skulker told him.

"You're right; I don't like it. Is this really necessary?" Danny sighed.

"Unless you're willing to let me skin you?" Skulker grinned wickedly.

Danny gave him an exasperated look. "You expect me to just quietly follow you to your lair?"

"Yes. In return, I'll help you catch your ghost," Skulker placed his fist on his chest. "I swear….by my obsession, you shall return alive – well, no more dead than usual."


	19. Spirits and the Letter of the Law

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Spirits and the Letter of the Law

(350 word Drabble)

"You..you think that I'm just going to let you take my_ son_…to your lair?!" Maddy asked with all the protectiveness of a mother bear.

"You need have no fear for the Ghost Child. I have given my oath that he will not be harmed," the hunter said in a self-righteous manner. Then he paused and amended, "at least for now."

"That's a comfort," Sam scoffed sarcastically, "after all we've never known ghost to twist the truth. Oh wait, what about yesterday when we cornered the Box Ghost and he said he'd be a good boy and not come back. Then no more than twenty minutes after he'd been thermosed, guess who shows up at the post office?"

"He can't help it. It's his obsession," Danny explained.

"Just like it's Skulker's obsession to pin your skin to his wall," Jack said.

"Yes," said Skulker, pleased that the humans understood.

A cacophony of shouting and waving weapons broke out.

"Uh, guys?" Danny tried to get their attention before it escalated beyond control, but was drowned out.

He resorted to generating a burst of light with a small ecto-blast. "Hey!"

When the room settled, Danny continued, "I think we have a cultural misunderstanding. I think what Skulker's trying to say is that to a ghost an obsession is the most important thing. So if he makes a promise based on it, then you can trust it."

"But doesn't that mean Skulker's obsession will trump his political ambitions?" asked Maddie.

"The oath connects the whelp's immediate safety to that obsession," Skulker explained with an unusual amount of patience. "And if Phantom cooperates, than there may be no need to kill him later."

"So says the ghost who has the ambition of murdering my son," Jack growled.

"Murder is such a human term," Skulker protested. "I have sworn to hunt the Ghost Boy— which I have done, and to capture him – which I have also done."

"I escaped," Danny interjected.

"Irrelevant." Skulker waved his hand. "And I have also sworn to have Danny Phantom hung on my wall. I never said he couldn't be alive."


	20. To Skin a Phantom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

There's More than One Way to Skin a …Phantom

(350 word Dribbles)

It wasn't often that Danny saw Sam so flummoxed. Her jaw opened and shut a few times before she found her voice.

"So… you're saying…that you can fulfill your obsession of hunting Danny Phantom, by hanging him on your wall? That you don't need to kill him?"

"Technically, no. Lucky for the Whelp here, I had only claimed that I would have him decorating my lair. Admittedly, I didn't think there was any way to do this without killing him."

Danny ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Couldn't you have told me this before?"

"Skulker's laughter rumbled through the lab, "And spoil my fun? You wouldn't have been nearly as interesting to hunt if you had known. Besides up until recently you were far more trouble than you were worth. The general consensus in the Ghost Zone was that eliminating you would be a public service."

"How long?" asked Maddie in a tone that clearly said she did not share Skulker's sense of humor.

"He's been hunting me from practically the beginning; almost two years." Danny said, his voice held equal parts amusement and bitterness.

"I meant, how long will Danny have to hang on your wall?" his mother clarified.

Skulker looked thoughtful, "Enough to satisfy appearances. A couple of hours should do it and I think he should also spend some time draped on my bed and as a throw rug on the floor since I seem to have made promises to that effect as well."

"On your bed?...eww," Danny complained.

"But if it releases Skulker from his obligation to hunt you then it is a small price for your safety," his mother declared.

"Hey, it's my skin! Don't I have a say in where it sits?" Danny protested.

Sam rolled her eyes, "With all the embarrassing situations you've been in, I would think you would have developed a thicker skin."

"Hey, it's no _skin_ off my nose," Skulker snickered.

"I understand that this is a bit of a _banana skin_ for you, Danny," his dad quipped, "but you know that will it will be safer in the long run. Don't let it get _under your skin_."

Danny glared. Clearly his father had greater appreciation for Skulker's humor than his mother.

"Okay, enough already, let's just go already so I don't have to listen to any more bad puns. The bad jokes are supposed to my job." Danny groaned and turned toward the portal only to be stopped by his father.

"On one condition: I'm coming with you," Jack said.

Dad…no… It's going to be embarrassing enough as it is." Danny hated the way his voice sounded whiny.

"It's a parent's job to embarrass his teenage children in front of their friends…uh ghosts," his father ruffled his hair and Skulker laughed uproariously.

Jack then leaned forward to speak into Skulker's ear in a low growl, "It's also my job to reduce you to an insignificant smear if you so much as harm a hair on his head."


	21. Rules of the Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Rules of the Game

(400 word Dribble)

"Alright, let's go." Skulker grunted when Mrs. Fenton had finally finished helping the Ghost Boy's father strap on what he reluctantly admitted was an impressive array of hardware. Too bad the Fentons would never cut a bargain for their technology like Plasmius used to.

Sam moved to block the Fenton portal. "Hold on, you haven't settled on an agreement to our side of the deal."

"What do you mean? I have agreed to hunt a ghost and I have sworn the lad will return safely to his mother's arms," Skulker smirked and patted Danny's hair.

Danny growled and knocked the hand away.

"Living with my father has taught me to read the fine print," said Sam. "I'm sure Danny has a few conditions regarding his hunt."

"Like never patting me on the on the head again," Danny demanded.

Sam rolled her eyes. She loved the boy but sometimes he was just so clueless. "Like not killing anybody else while he's at it."

"Oh, yeah, what she said," confirmed Danny eloquently.

"No humans can be hurt, harassed, or frightened," Sam stipulated.

"Or half-humans," Maddie interjected.

Thinking about how he got into this mess in the first place, Danny added, "and no property damage, either."

"Aww, that takes all the fun out of it," Skulker sulked.

"Also, that ghost I want you to catch. I want him captured, not destroyed," Danny added.

"the ghost in question is not to be harmed anymore than can be helped," clarified Sam.

"There goes that perks," muttered Danny and Skulker in unison.

"What do you care as long as he's out of your territory?" the hunter asked.

"Because he hasn't done any real harm," explained Sam.

"That's what you think," grumbled Danny.

Sam's glare spared neither of them.

"What she said," Danny amended.

"You are so whipped, boy." Skulker chuckled.

"Ember makes you sleep on the couch," Danny shot back.

Jack looked smug. "You have a lot to learn about "the rules of the game" where women are concerned.

"If you put on too many restrictions I'm not sure I can bag your game," Skulker countered.

"I thought the challenge was half the fun," said Danny.

"I'll try, but I won't guarantee no one will get hurt," the hunter replied nonchalantly.

Phantom's eyes narrowed with the intensity of his gaze, "Let's get one thing straight, Skulker; My hunt: my rules."


	22. Picture, Picture, on the Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**AN: Sorry this took so long. My Danny-Muse got very stubborn about this one.  
**

* * *

Picture, Picture on the Wall…

Danny shifted impatiently as his Dad measured lengths of rope for rigging up a harness. He just wanted to get it over with but his Dad, who usually rushed into things headlong, was meticulous about setting things up. He had insisted on given Skulker's bedroom a careful inspection and surprisingly the hunter had indulged him in a tour proudly showing off gruesome trophies. Danny could see where Vlad had gotten his decorating ideas for his Colorado chateau. The lair was styled as a rustic cabin.

Danny shuddered, hearing Skulker and his Dad discuss ghost hunting was just way too creepy.

.

* * *

.

"Uh, Dad," Danny interrupted, "What's going on? I thought the idea was to get in, do this thing and get out."

"Danny, I know us Fentons are fearless, but there's no point in being fool hardy," his father said as he checked his hidden holsters.

"Dad, we went over this, Skulker guarantees our safe return." Danny reached over, picked up the harness and began buckling it on.

"You are placing yourself in a vulnerable position. We're in the ghost zone surrounded by your enemies, tied to a wall, practically defenseless. I can't think of a better place for an ambush."

.

* * *

.

"How's that?" his dad asked hoisting Danny onto the hooks.

"Comfortable?" Skulker snickered

Danny just glared and muttered, "Shut up."

"Remember, Danny if you pull on this slip knot, you will be released and I'll be right here."

"Anyone would think you don't trust me." Skulker said in mock hurt.

Jack Fenton glared at the hunter through slitted eyes, "I _don't_ trust you."

Skulker stared back, "Then why did you agree to let me bind your son to the wall of my lair?"

"For the same reason you agreed to this; because I _trust_ my son and he trusts _you_."

.

* * *

.

Skulker gave a final tug on the ropes that held Danny Phantom pressed to his wall and grunted in satisfaction. "Just think of yourself as my plaque of authenticity."

"You better appreciate this, Skulker," Danny grumbled.

"Now don't go anywhere, I'll be back." Skulker chuckled.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To get witnesses to testify that the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter has captured Danny Phantom."

"What?" squeaked Danny

"Well it wouldn't help my political credibility if no one knew about it." Skulker explained.

"What about my credibility?" Danny asked, affronted.

Skulker smirked, "You don't have any credibility to worry about."


	23. Laughing withat Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Laughing with friends

(Drabble)

To add insult to injury was the reaction of Sam and Tucker when they found out the details.

"So what's your excuse for skipping detention this time? I was just _hanging_ around?" Tucker chortled.

"Don't use the "all tied up" excuse", snickered Sam.

"I wish I could have been a fly on the wall…oh wait, you were," Tucker teased.

"With friends like these who needs enemies….." Danny groused.

"Is Skulker a friend or an enemy?" Tucker asked.

But it was Sam's next comment that stopped Danny in his tracks.

"I wonder what Skulker is going to boast about next time?"


	24. Checkpoint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Checkpoint

Tucker looked over at Danny who was once again draped over the upholstered chair in his office. Joking aside, it was time for the real debriefing.

"So how goes it in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker prompted.

"Unsettled."

"So what else is new?"

Danny shrugged, "The ghosts have set up a checkpoint on their side of the portal. Even with Skulker vouching for us, they didn't want to let us through."

"All things considered, they have a vested interest in guarding their side of a portal," Tucker said reasonably.

"It's more than that," Danny said uneasily. "Whoever controls the access point to the real world has a real physical and political advantage in this sector of the ghost zone."

"But doesn't Skulker control the checkpoint? He's on our side – kind of."

"Skulker wasn't kidding about having trouble keeping his forces in line. That's why he needed Phantom to bolster his position."

.

.

"So, did fulfilling Skulker's oath restore his follower's faith in him?" Tucker asked.

"Well the ghosts were _impressed_ that Skulker not only caught the 'undefeated' Phantom but caught me **alive**- so to speak."

"Did it convince the die-hard human haters?"

Danny shrugged, "Skulker's willingness to work with Phantom and humans was one of the reasons he is having trouble keeping supporters."

"The question is, did it do more damage having the ghosts see you wriggling like a fish in a net than we get benefit from them seeing Skulker victorious?"

Danny affected a smooth cultured voice, "Well, there's a certain delicacy involved in diplomacy."

Tucker rubbed his temples and groaned. "Ghost zone diplomacy gives me a headache."

"In the Ghost Zone diplomacy often takes the form of a strong right hook and an ectoblast. They were even more impressed when my Dad and I kicked their butts at the Checkpoint."


	25. Stock Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**AN: thank you for your patience. I'm sorry it took me a while to get this up. I was out of town. Stories in the earlier chapters were previously posted on Drips and Drabbles. This one is a new one. **

* * *

Stock Boy

(seven drabbles)

Mr. Brass looked at his clipboard and frowned. "I thought there were supposed to be two of you."

Danny shrugged, "Dash has football practice."

"Put this on," Mr. Brass said as he tossed a T-shirt in Danny's direction.

Danny looked at it with distaste. It had the Boo-Yeah Tours logo emblazoned on the front.

"Your job is to stock the shelves and keep track of the inventory. Whenever you take stuff out of the back room or add stuff mark it on the form or is counting too hard for you?"

"Add stuff?" Danny asked.

"From the truck. Start unloading."

.

.

Danny sighed as he heaved another box onto the hand truck. It was so unfair. He gripped the handles and wheeled the load through the shop and into the storage room. After unloading he went back for a second load.

Through the propped open back door, he could hear the driver shouting and an answering voice bellow, "Beware!"

"Crud," Danny muttered and triggered his transformation.

Phantom flew out of the shop and found not only the box ghost and the truck driver but a crowd of curious tourists.

"Ha!" yelled the ghost. "I win, Phantom, for I control your boxes!"

.

.

"Those aren't my boxes," the ghost boy protested.

"Yes, they are; they have your clothes in them." The Box Ghost waved his arms and a pair of boxes levitated, opened and Danny was engulfed by a wave of black sweat shirts with his D-P sign emblazoned in white on the front.

Danny fazed out of the pile, only to be bombarded by socks and baseball caps.

"This isn't my stuff! The store sells them," Danny answered sourly.

"What idiot would buy socks with someone else's name on them?"

Danny rolled his eyes and hooked his thumb at the gawking tourists.

.

.

The Box Ghost goggled at him. "I can't believe you would do this. I thought you were trying to protect your town. Now I see that you just want to eliminate the competition."

"No!" Danny protested vehemently, "It's not like that!"

"Are you overshadowing them? There is no way would they by this garbage otherwise.

"I'm not overshadowing anyone." Danny replied vehemently. I'm not forcing people to buy souvenirs."

"You're kidding me! They _want_ to buy this stuff?" the Box Ghost asked amazed.

"Apparently," Danny admitted reluctantly.

"Humans sure are stupid," then he added thoughtfully, "though the boxes are nice."

.

.

"It will be easy to control them when they don't even know that the box is worth more than what's inside," the Box Ghost declared.

The Box Ghost waved at the audience then grabbed a box labeled 'fragile' and hurled toward the crowd.

Danny swooped and barely caught it in time to keep it from smashing into the sidewalk.

Taking advantage of Phantom's distraction, the box ghost began gleefully ripping open boxes and flinging the contents around.

"You had better not be expecting me to clean that up. Aw crud," Danny muttered to himself, "now I'm sounding like my mother."

.

.

The box ghost pulled open another carton and drew forth what looked like a dead cat. "On second thought," he chortled, "I don't want it._ Hair_ it is."

Danny read the label. 'White: Wigs'

He felt his face flush. He was never going to live this down. He willed energy into his balled his fists. It was time to put an end to it.

The Box Ghost laughed hysterically, rolling around in the air. "Hey, Phantom, don't _wig _out."

The Box Ghost was so completely incapacitated with laughter that it made no protest as it was sucked into the thermos.

.

.

Forcing a cheery smile onto his face he waved at the crowd, "Looks, like my job is done, citizens. Enjoy your stay in Amity Park."

He turned invisible and phased through the wall, floated through the gift shop and into the back room, rematerialized and transformed into his human form.

"Stupid ghost," Danny snarled as he began picking up assorted items and stuffing them into the somewhat battered boxes.

At that moment that Mr. Brass stormed in. Seeing the mess strewn about the room he shouted. "What's going on here?"

Danny looked at the chaos and shrugged helplessly, "Doing inventory?"


	26. Carpool

**Oops, sorry. This is not a new chapter. I was going through my files and realized that I missed a chapter (Picture, Picture, on the Wall) when I reposted this as a its own story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Carpool

Danny stretched and tried to relieve the tension in his muscles but his nerves seemed to be like stretched wire. It was so …aggravating.

His parent's Ecto Detector worked as advertized but that didn't stop the ghost from finding other ways of harassing humans.

Add to that, the Box Ghost seemed to make it his personal mission to jump out at odd moments and hassle him about the merchandise.

But the real icing on the cake was that they were laying it at Danny Phantom's feet after all if there was trouble with ghosts, he was supposed to fix it.

.

.

The honking of a horn practically made him jump two feet in the ear.

Danny spun to see a black sedan pull up to the curb next to him. Through the window he could see Tucker and his driver exchanging high fives.

"Sheesh Tuck, don't to do that," he snapped.

"You must have sensitive hearing," the driver said as he politely opened the door for Danny.

"I thought you might want a ride since, I'm going your way," Tucker grinned.

It sounded friendly but, Danny knew it was official business since Tucker was being chauffeured in the official Mayor's car.

.

.

Danny leaned against the opened door but didn't enter. "Are you gonna nag me about why I haven't caught the ghost, too?"

His friend's bitter tone made Tucker revise what he was going to say.

"I'm actually here to check on the instillation of your parents' equipment."

"Right. And it has nothing to do with Dross and Brass putting pressure on you?" he challenged.

"They're understandably upset; the ghost attacked their office, overshadowed them and made them one: say that they didn't believe in ghosts, two: call the tourists 'gullible imbeciles' and three: had them confess to crimes of fraud.

.

.

"Can't you arrest them for something?"

Tucker gave him a flat stare. "You know I can't do that, Danny. Anything said and done under the influence of overshadowing is inadmissible in court. It's the reason _you_ were acquitted for the robbing of those jewelry stores when you were controlled by Freakshow. You also used it in your defense when you were accused of kidnapping the mayor."

Danny blew out his breath. "I don't like them."

"That may be true, but not even Danny Phantom can have someone arrested on those grounds," Tucker said.

"Can you at least look into it?"

.

.

"I talked to the DA but he said that they can't prosecute."

Danny scowled.

"Danny, outside of Amity Park, belief in ghosts is relatively new. I'm sure you remember why we avoided discussing your parents' profession in school. Brass and Dross claim they were providing entertainment that was not to be taken any more seriously than when a magician does 'magic'. "

Danny looked away and stuffed his pockets. "Everyone knows my parents aren't a bunch of crack pots now.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Tucker said and grinned when Danny couldn't help cracking a smile.

.

.

"Speaking of your parents, how has the installation of the special Fenton tech going? Did the Ecto Detecto work?"

Danny mumbled something indistinct.

"Sorry Danny, I couldn't catch that," Tucker asked him to repeat it.

"Yes," he spoke a bit louder. "It works. It works a bit too well."

Tucker hated it when he had to pry information from Danny bit by bit. "And…?"

Danny looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "And it detected the ghost when it tried to overshadow someone on the tour." Danny paused. "It also detected me. In my human form."

.

.

"Stop laughing, Tucker"

"Stop being a grouch and get in," Tucker told him.

"My parents didn't have time to calibrate it not to recognize me."

"How about the specially modified ghost shields?"

Danny shrugged, "Last I heard they were still working on them but I haven't seen them since breakfast, so you'll have to ask them."

"That's what I had in mind," Tucker signaled the driver, "Let's go."

Danny was just pulling the door closed when a hand reached out to stop him. The hand forced the door open.

"Thanks for the ride, Tucker. Move over Fentoid."

It was Dash.

.

.

Dash looked around the car. "I guess being mayor has its perks. Nice use of city funds."

"If you're so civic minded, feel free to walk. Where's your car, Dash?" Danny asked.

"In the shop. You wouldn't need a driver if either of you two losers had your driver's license," he smirked.

"Dash, I only use the car for official business," Tucker protested. The edge in his voice said he had hit some sore spots. "So do you enjoy working for me?"

"I don't work for you. Lancer assigned the detention," Dash protested.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Tucker smirked.

.

.

"Actually, speaking of perks, I like being here just fine," Dash grinned.

Danny tried ignoring the football player but it did no good.

"It's been a great way of picking up chicks. Of course you wouldn't know anything about that, would you Fento-lame-o," Dash continued.

"There's a name for people that do that job professionally," Danny muttered.

"I know," Dash grinned expansively, "it's called being lucky."

Danny rolled his eyes but kept his comments to himself.

"Of course that's not the only perk. The best part is I get a front row seat at the best ghost fights in town."

.

.

Speaking of ghost fights, if you want to make money, you should sell tickets," Dash suggested.

"Ghost fights are not a spectator sport," Danny said with more heat than he intended. Dash may think it was all in fun but Danny knew the risks he took. "It's serious. People could get hurt."

"Sheesh Fentbutt, take it easy," Dash said dismissively, "I know your parents are supposed to catch that ghost but if you really want someone competent to take care of a ghost problem, they should just let Phantom do it."

Danny didn't know whether to be complimented or insulted.

.

.

"Of course at the moment, neither of them have managed to catch the ghost," Tucker put in.

"So why is that?" Dash asked.

Danny and Tucker exchanged looks. "Part of the problem is that the ghost is so unpredictable. It pops up and then disappears before ... anyone can get there. Even with the special equipment my parents are installing, it's going to be next to impossible to set a trap unless we can get some idea of when and where it's going to show up."

"Well, that's strange," Dash mused, "He's shown up almost every time I've been here."

.

.

The driver pulled into a driveway in front of a large house.

"I still think you should sell tickets," Dash said cheerfully as he opened the door, "Thanks for the lift, I might let you off of a locker-cramming tomorrow."

Danny just goggled after him. "Did he just say that…?"

"I know I can't believe it. I never thought he'd let you off, especially since he blames you for getting stuck with community service. He must really mean it about enjoying it."

"Not that, Tucker!" Danny exclaimed, "If the ghost appears when Dash does, we can use Dash as bait!"

* * *

A sincere apology to my kind and patient readers for the long delay in this chapter. I am very grateful for your support.


	27. I Should Worry? I Should Care?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other TV show.**

* * *

I should Worry? I should Care?

"This is great. You have a locker-stuffing free day tomorrow. Do you think Dash is being overshadowed?"

"Tucker, pay attention! I don't care about the locker. The ghost is connected to Dash," yelled Danny.

Tucker laughed. "Relax Danny, I'm just messing with you." His thumbs were already busy on his PDA. Tucker announced, "Yep. There's a definite correlation between Dash's shift at the ghost tour and our mystery ghost's attacks. He was even at the Boo-Yeah's office downtown when Dross and Brass were overshadowed."

"I wonder why the ghost is connected to Dash. Maybe Dash really _is_ related," Danny speculated.

.

* * *

.

Tucker shook his head. "I told you. I checked it out. They're not related."

"How about distant cousins?" Danny persisted.

Tucker shrugged, "I can't rule it out completely."

Danny led the way to his front door, "It still doesn't explain why the ghost shows up when Dash is on duty."

Tucker asked, "Does it matter?"

"Skulker wants know what the ghost's obsession is." Danny explained. "He says 'to capture the prey you have to understand it.'"

"Any luck?"

"Not particularly," Danny admitted and abruptly stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

"My parent's stupid ghost shield.''

"Good thing I have a key," Tucker grinned.

.

* * *

.

"Talking about motivations, what's this about using Dash as bait?" Tucker asked as he unlocked the door.

"If we're going to set a trap, we need to lure the ghost in," Danny answered.

"Since when do you use people for bait even a jerk like Dash?" Tucker clarified.

"I'm not putting him in any more danger than he already is." protested Danny, "It's like this episode of _Heroes_ where a prisoner escaped. The police staked out his wife's house because they figured he'd go there. Like protective custody."

Tucker squinted at him. "You do know that _Heroes_ is fictional, right?"

.

* * *

.

Danny paused and frowned at Tucker in return, "What's that look for? Okay, so I identify with the characters but that doesn't mean I don't know the difference between reality and TV."

"I always thought sanity was a bit overrated, myself," Tucker chuckled, "but where this mystery ghost is concerned, you seem a bit intense."

Tucker twisted the knob and pushed the door open but Danny just crossed his arms and leaned against door jamb.

"Oh?" said Danny a bit coldly.

"Well, usually if a ghost isn't really causing problems, you have – if you'll pardon the expression – a 'live-and-let-live' policy."

.

* * *

.

"As long as they leave humans alone that is," said Danny.

"Then how come you gave Johnny 13 and Kitty a 'get out of jail free' card? They've certainly have created enough havoc."

"They just needed to blow off a little steam. Think of it as marriage counseling."

"Think of six of moving violations, a three-car pile-up that tied up downtown traffic two hours, and one broken plate glass window from the _After Hours_ bar," Tucker said sourly.

Danny winced, "Ouch."

Tucker nodded, "It puts the overshadowing incident into perspective especially now that Dross is playing it up for publicity."

.

* * *

.

"You think I'm overreacting?" Danny asked.

"The ghost hasn't caused any damage, or attacked anyone. It hasn't really done much more than insult people," Tucker said.

"Are you kidding me? It overshadowed people!" exclaimed Danny.

"It's a ghost. Danny you're the one that's always explaining that some denizens of the Ghost Zone use overshadowing to communicate. It may not even realize how offensive it is to humans. C'mon it's cold," Tucker urged.

Danny grumbled and followed Tucker inside.

"Swearing is communicating too but that doesn't mean I can tell the ghost to f—

beep..beep..beep… The Fenton Ghost Alarm went off.

.

* * *

.

Hidden guns popped out and targeted Danny who wisely stayed quite still with his hands raised.

"Wow, your parents sure take foul language seriously," Tucker quipped.

"Shut up Tucker and just hit the cancel code," Danny said between gritted teeth as he didn't dare even move his lips too much.

Tucker chuckled and did so and Danny relaxed. Danny's parents came bounding up the stairs.

"Hands up ghost," they roared bringing some impressively massive fire power to bear.

"Stand down, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, it's just Danny," Tucker interjected.

"That's strange; I thought we fixed that," his mother said apologetically.

.

* * *

.

"Hi Mr. and Dr. Fenton, How is the shield progressing?" Tucker asked.

"Does your formality mean that this is an official visit from the mayor of Amity Park?" asked Maddie with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am it is," Tucker confirmed.

Jack Fenton chuckled, "Well in that case, Mr. Foley, I can report that the shields are almost done. When can we begin installation?"

"Not until Monday, Boo-Yeah Tours will have to close for the duration and they don't want to miss the weekend crowds," Tucker informed them.

Danny growled in disgust, "They obviously care more about making money than people's safety."

.

* * *

.

"That's just as well since we seem to have run into a glitch," Maddie frowned.

Familiar with what could occur when Fenton Tech went wrong, Tucker asked hesitantly, "What sort of glitch?"

"Like we said, I thought we had programmed it to ignore Danny's ecto-signature, but evidently he still sets it off," Mrs. Fenton smiled apologetically at Danny.

"Don't worry we'll get it fixed, and you can test it to be sure, Danny-boy," his father said enthusiastically.

Danny scowled and blew out his breath in a huff.

"What's with you?" Tucker asked.

"I just don't like getting caught," he mumbled.

.

* * *

.

Maddie looked at Danny thoughtfully, "I'm not sure why it didn't recognize your ecto-signature. Maybe we miscalculated when calibrated the ectometer." She frowned and gently brushed the hair from her son's forehead. "Or perhaps we need to redo your physical." At her son's stricken look she added, "not the whole thing but maybe we missed something when we recorded your ecto-markers."

Tucker laughed, "And I though being tied up by Skulker was bad. Oh man, it looks like you'll be playing lab rat. "

"I better get started," Jack flashed his infectious grin and followed his wife down the stairs.

.

* * *

.

"Now that you mention it, where is Skulker? I thought he was supposed to help you capture this ghost."

"He's been too busy asserting his dominance in his territory. He said he'd come next week," Danny dropped his book bag by the front door and they moved into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" asked Tucker.

"Naw. That's his problem," Danny said nonchalantly as he opened the refrigerator.

Tucker's brow furrowed. "That is what I'm worried about, what if his problem becomes our problem?"

"You worry too much," Danny said as he handed the mayor a can of soda.

.

* * *

.

Tucker pulled the tab off and gave Danny a funny look. "Danny isn't that the whole reason you let Skulker humiliate you by stringing you up like a fish, hanging you on his wall, and showing off his new décor to a bunch of ghosts who probably had the time of their afterlives publically ridiculing the wisecracking adolescent who had busted them back into the Ghost Zone on more than one occasion?

Danny snorted then tilted back the can and drank.

"Well when you put it that way, it makes it sounds like Skulker's made a chump out of me."

.

* * *

.

Tucker stared at his friend with a very disconcerted expression. "But what if Skulker loses control of his side of the portal?"

Danny shrugged, "Things are in Skulker's favor and even if they weren't the rest of the ghosts will be too busy squabbling over the territory to do anything. So, why should I worry?"

"I thought Skulker was a friend after a fashion. What about all the treaties we've been trying to negotiate?"

"Maybe Skulker shouldn't be my only option," Danny commented with a crafty lift of his eyebrows.

Tucker gaped at Danny. He couldn't believe his disaffected attitude.

.

* * *

.

Tucker asked in a tight voice, "Danny, you do know that the local stability of the Ghost Zone effects the safety of Amity Park and to the human world in general?"

Danny scoffed, "The citizens are so stupidly naïve that they eat up any claptrap those swindlers at the haunted house tell them. They rather pay good money to hear ridiculous lies than face the truth. Maybe they should learn firsthand the difference between truth and wishful thinking."

"There's a difference between a little harmless entertainment and a full scale invasion," Tucker protested.

"It would serve them right," Danny answered.

.

* * *

.

Before Tucker could open his mouth to comment, Danny's face scrunched in pain and he hunched forward, clawing at his chest. With a cry and a sudden burst of green light a glowing green blob shot away from Danny to smash into the kitchen wall. Thrown in the opposite direction, Danny was hurled into the kitchen table and crashed to the floor in a tangle of chairs.

The blob resolved itself into the chained ghost.

Danny raised his head. His eyes were a burning yellow-green and his teeth were bared in a grimace of pure fury.

"You! You overshadowed me!"

* * *

AN: Thank you patient readers. Try as I might, I find I cannot push my Danny-muse to work any faster. Like most teenagers he just gets stubborn and digs in his heels. This is especially true when he gets very definite ideas about the way things should go. If you were surprised by some of the things Danny was saying in this chapter at first; so was I.

I also want to thank my readers for some very helpful comments that pointed out some issues which I tried to address in this installment.


	28. In the Course of Inhuman Events

In the Course of Inhuman Events

"I think you got my message." The ghost's confident grin was downright insolent but the effect was ruined by the way it slipped sideways for a moment before catching its balance against the cabinets.

"How about…" Danny gave a painful cough and shifted so he could phase his chest out of the overturned chair. "… this message?" He shot off two ghost rays in quick succession.

The ghost must have been expecting the attack because it dodged them both – barely.

His parents thumped back up the stairway in response to the alarm. They quickly took in the sight of their disordered kitchen, their son's glowing hands, and the brand new burn marks on the wall.

The ghost also seemed to be sizing up the situation and drawing its own conclusions.

"So long suckers; see you later," it called cheerfully as it gave a jaunty wave and vanished through the wall.

.

.

"What happened?" asked Jack Fenton.

"Ahhghh!" Danny snarled as he kicked himself free of entangling furniture and stood up.

As Danny didn't seem coherent enough to give an explanation, Tucker decided he had better step in. "I think we found out why your sensors didn't recognize Danny's ecto-signature. He was being overshadowed."

Maddie's eyebrows rose in surprise and she choked back her laughter, "Really?"

Danny's livid expression was all too clear of a confirmation.

"That tears it!" Danny stomped across the floor.

"Uh…where are you going?" Tucker asked.

Danny growled out, "I don't care if Skulker needs more time or what, I'm going to get him and if he's not ready, that's his loss!" With that he transformed and flew toward the portal.

"Should somebody stop him?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Tucker shook his head. "I don't think we could. To quote the immortal Daffy Duck; 'This means war!'" he lisped.

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom. Daffy Duck is owned by Warner Brothers.

The declaration of Independence was drafted by Thomas Jefferson, edited by committee and Congress and presumably addressed to King George III. But insofar as I can claim other people's mail, belongs to all Americans, posterity, etc.


	29. The Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Strategy Session

"Come on, Skulker!" Danny growled, "It's not funny!"

"Is it not?" the metal encased ghost mused and shook his head, "I do not understand human humor."

"Stop being such a jerk. We're wasting time!" Danny yelled.

"You really need to develop a little patience," Skulker advised, "It is one of the most important qualities for a hunter."

"Yeah, well sitting here and letting the 'prey' get away is a pretty funny quality in a hunter."

"Funny? How is that humorous?"

"The thing about humor is; it's all about timing." Phantom balled his fists. "Wait until I give you the punch-line."

.

.

Skulker nodded, "Timing is good. But knowledge is better."

"You sound like my teacher," Danny groused.

"Have you discovered the prey's obsession?" Skulker asked.

"No."

Skulker frowned. "That is unfortunate. It will make things harder."

"I capture ghosts all the time without knowing their obsessions."

Was Phantom being deliberately obtuse or was he just too angry to focus? Maybe it was another example of Human humor. "Knowing its obsession will help predict its movements or let you lure him into a trap."

"I don't need to know his underlying motivation to know where it's going to be," Danny said smugly.

.

.

Skulker raised an eyebrow inviting Danny to elaborate.

Danny explained about Dash, "He shows up when Dash has his shift at the Haunted House."

Skulker looked down at the half-ghost and then broke into a grin, "I'm finally coming around to seeing it your way: humans have their uses after all."

"So help me, I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face!" Danny snarled between gritted teeth, "It's nothing like that!"

Skulker gave a low chuckle, "Are you sure about that? Let me guess; you weren't planning on telling this Dash you were using him as a lure were you?"

.

.

"That's none of your blasting business!" Danny eyes blazed a burning green."

Skulker chuckled softly, "Getting angry at me won't change the facts."

"You don't know anything," Danny shouted back.

The armored ghost answered with the steadiness of a Zen master, "I know hunting. You not only are hunted by others, you unknowingly hunt yourself"*

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny gave Skulker his best glare; the one he hoped would freeze him where he sat even without ice powers.

Skulker was unperturbed. "It means if you're too thick to understand, no wonder you haven't caught the ghost."

"Shut up."

.

.

"Know your enemy, know yourself," Skulker chuckled.

"Cut the philosophy," Danny growled.

You asked for advice about hunting, so hear me out." Skulker ignored Danny's indistinct reply and continued, "You're a protector. You need to always be on guard ready to fight. I'm a hunter. Above all a hunter is patient."

"You can shove your patience in your…" Danny snapped back.

"Now, now, Danny," Skulker chided.

"…ear," the halfa finished.

Skulker waited until Danny huffed, "So, are you going to enlighten me as to what you are going to do with all your patience?"

"That depends on what you know."

.

.

"I know that the ghost knows when and where the trap is going to be set."

"Does it?" Skulker asked.

Danny said through gritted teeth. "My parents told it when it overshadowed me."

Skulker burst out laughing.

"Blast it, Skulker. We've got to stop it!"

"I understand the passion of the hunt but we need to be rational about this."

"And it makes sense to _sit here_ while it runs amok in Amity Park?" Danny snarled.

"The hunt should not be rushed, it should be savored."

"And while you're busy savoring it, he is going to get away!" Danny shouted.

.

.

Skulker gasped and waved his hand weakly, "Give me a minute."

When the spasms of laughter subsided, Danny asked testily, "Are you done yet?"

Skulker looked at the frustrated Phantom and dissolved into mirth again.

"Skulker! You swore on your obsession that you would help me catch this ghost! If it wasn't for the deal, I'd smash that grin off your face right now," Danny's aura flared with his heated words.

With an obvious effort, Skulker brought himself under control, "Okay, I'm done. Phantom, don't you realize that this is the perfect opportunity to set a trap for the ghost?"

.

.

"What opportunity?"

"Phantom, temper your passion. You need to understand yourself as well as your prey. If you weren't so worked up you would realize how to take advantage of the situation," Skulker said smugly.

"Shuddup,"

Skulker gave his best evil grin. "The ghost thinks he knows when and where the trap will be set. All we have to do change that and it will walk blindly in."

"We can't change the location," Danny explained sullenly not giving Skulker the details the invention's limitations."

"Change the time," Skulker suggested reasonably.

"Dross and Brass aren't going to like that," Danny chuckled.

.

.

"How long do your parents need to set up the shields?" Skulker inquired.

"About a day I guess," Phantom answered.

Skulker considered the logistics. "It will be necessary to keep the ghost from going to the haunted house."

Danny said, "Dash has football practice at school tomorrow."

"Then, I suggest you let it chase the bait tomorrow and lure him into a false sense of security," Skulker advised.

"What about the rest of the time?" Phantom answered belligerently.

Skulker shrugged, "He will need to be distracted. Since you're Amity Park's protector you can deal with it."

**.**

**.**

"You're such a jerk," Danny fumed.

"Is that supposed to persuade me to help?" Skulker voice rumbled.

"It's supposed to persuade you to move your big fat butt!" Danny retorted.

"What did I tell you about patience? A hunter waits until the time is right," Skulker chuckled.

"I'll have to keep that in mind when I plan my payback," Danny replied.

"That is good," Skulker approved. "You need to be calm not running off half-cocked."

"Just get off me," Danny demanded.

"Are you calmer now?" Skulker inquired.

"Yes," Danny grumbled with bad grace.

Skulker nodded amicably, sat back, and let Danny up. "Let's go."

* * *

*Dejan Stojanovic The Sun Watches the Sun

Dear Readers, My profuse apologies about the lateness of this update. I actually have been diligently working on this (which is more than I can say for my Danny-muse) - writing and rewriting and rewriting again but it took me forever to get it right.


	30. of Mice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Of Mice...

Skulker peered through his binoculars over the edge of the roof's guard wall at the Haunted House across the street. The heads-up display flashed but he hardly needed that to identify the chained ghost.

They had been playing a bizarre game of tag until it had given them the slip near dawn. Since then he and the Ghost Boy had taken turns keeping watch. Skulker prodded the figure sprawled on the roof beside him with his foot.

Danny grumbled irritably as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he yawned blearily.

Skulker grinned "It's show time."

.

.

Danny shook off his grogginess and triggered his transformation. He and Skulker floated invisibly to the empty alley behind the Haunted House.

Danny's phone went off and he paused to fish it out of his pocket pointedly ignoring Skulker's disapproving look.

"Yeah Dad, We're getting into position now. The tour is about to start."

"…"

"No, don't come. You'll scare it away."

"…"

"I'll be fine, honest. The modified shields will give us the element of surprise. Skulker's going to wait outside in case it tries to run."

"…"

"I'll call if I need help. Now I got to go."

.

.

Danny crouched on landing. From his position on the stairs he could look down on the lobby that was filled with milling tourists. Off to his right, Dross and Silver were hawking their wares in the busy gift shop.

Below him he could see the tour group gathering around the tour guide. Patty beamed winningly as she handed tickets stubs back.

She was explaining the screening procedures as a smiling Dash was stood by to usher them though the Fenton Specter–Detector.

"We've just installed state-of-the art safety equipment. We can't let any ghosties in without a ticket!" she giggled.

.

.

Ms. Dross approached the group with a sheaf of brochures in her hand. "These pamphlets explain about some of our new services."

"I wonder if my parents know about this."Danny grumbled in annoyance.

"We are now starting a new residential inspection. Mr. Silver will be happy to set you up for an appointment to screen your house for ecto activity."

Danny frowned. Dross didn't understand how the scanner worked. It could detect someone being over shadowed but wasn't much use for finding ghosts unattached to humans.

"This also says you can hold a séance" a young blond woman said eagerly.

.

.

"Séance!" Danny and the woman said simultaneously: the woman with delight, Danny with disgust.

Now Danny knew his parents had nothing to do with it. At best séances were misguided and useless at worst they were unconscionable schemes to prey on the gullible and grieving.

"We're interested in contacting lost spirits," the woman's brunette companion gushed.

Ms. Dross's smile displayed gleaming teeth in a way that reminded Danny of a shark. "Is there someone in particular you wish to contact?"

"We want to help lost souls," she explained.

"Private screenings can be arranged for a very reasonable price," Dross urged.

.

.

"Speaking of which," a middle-aged man complained, "don't you think the price is a bit steep for a tourist trap? The online ad said the tickets were ten dollars cheaper."

"Regrettably, that a special rate has been discontinued," the docent smiled, "but our renovated tour includes special new exclusive features. For instance we now include a free ecto screening."

Danny scowled. He wondered if Tucker knew they were charging extra for his parents' inventions.

Dash stepped forward from where he was collecting tickets, "And there's a chance you may actually meet a ghost maybe even Amity Park's famous Danny Phantom."

.

.

"What screening?" asked a woman.

Patty led them to where the Ecto-Detecto had been installed. She posed beside it like a game show assistant displaying the grand prize.

"It looks like a metal detector at airport security," a red bearded man commented.

Dash suavely took a young woman's hand and escorted her under the archway.

"It scans for spectral energy to ensure your safety," Patty chirped, "See? No ghostly hitchhikers."

As a tall man ducked under the doorway he stiffened and a ghost peeled away from his body. A siren wailed.

"The coppers!" the ghost exclaimed in surprise. "Cheese it!"

.

.

Danny spoke into the mic of his Fenton Phones, "Skulker, he's here."

Skulker crossed the threshold and moved to guard the front entrance.

There was a cry of "Ghost!" and tourists scattered in all directions. Skulker grinned evilly.

Dross and Silver ran and hid behind the gift shop's counter.

"Remember Skulker, humans are off limits," Danny warned.

"I know our agreement," the hunter growled.

"Just guard the door," Phantom ordered. "We had to leave a way to let the ghost in so it's unshielded.

"You better go after the quarry," Skulker sounded irritated.

Danny dropped his invisibility and gave chase.

.

.

The ghost was laughing as it flew up the stairway with Danny hot on its trail. It flew from room to room, weaving in and out of furniture. So far it hadn't tried to phase through any walls or floors but Danny had to be ready to take advantage of the surprise when it did.

"You think you can beat me at playing cat and mouse?" it taunted as it dodged down the same dumbwaiter shaft Danny and Sam had failed to trap it in earlier.

When it reached the bottom and skidded to an abrupt stop. Skulker was waiting.

.

.

In a flash Danny yanked on a panel, swung it down, and latched it.

Seconds later, there was a thump as the ghost hit the underside of the panel. Danny chuckled; like the sides of the dumbwaiter shaft, the panel was reinforced with the modified shield.

Danny pressed a button and the panel began slide down the shaft. He could feel the ghost trying to push back but it was no match against the Jack Fenton Motor.

When it had reached the first floor, Danny threw a lever and locked it into place.

"I just needed a better mouse trap."

* * *

AN: I changed the title of the previous chapter to fit in better with this one.


End file.
